Making Wolves Fall in Love
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose make a bet that the fencer couldn't possibly get the lone wolf of the school, Blake Belladonna, to fall in love with her. Complications arise when it's not Blake becoming smitten, but Weiss. futa and femslash warnings apply, read at your own risk. But it will be you missing out if you don't. :)


_********__****__I don't own RWBY... how I wish..._

_********__****__Okay, another Modern High School AU. Weiss is no longer a cheerleader like she is in Beacon Foreign Exchange. She is now a fencer, though Ruby, Yang and Cardin have all retained their roles. Blake is the school's lone wolf (naturally) and Team JNPR... not sure yet. Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

Weiss strode into Beacon Academy like she normally did: poised and proper perfection. Her normal knee-length white dress was completely wrinkle-free as was the soft blue Bolero jacket draped across her shoulders. Her side ponytail swung with each step she took and it was all the boys she passed could do not to do the man version of a swoon.

Coming to her locker, Weiss began spinning the combination expertly, calmly swatting at some fanboy's errant hand as it tried to grab her behind, smacking another that attempted to slip around her waist. Timing just right, she also managed to slam her locker door into the face of someone most likely about to ask her on a date. _What trash._ Weiss thought, retrieving the books she needed for her first few classes. _They should know by now not to even bother. We **are** two-and-a-half months into the school year after all._

Shutting the locker door and giving a side glance to the boy with the bleeding nose, Weiss turned and began making her way toward her first class. Ticking the seconds off in her head, Weiss smiled as, right on schedule, Ruby and Yang bounded toward her, one sister on either side of her.

"Good morning, Weiss." The redhead chirped, bouncing along beside her best friend.

"Ruby. Yang." the white-haired girl nodded to both of them in turn.

"What's with the princess attitude, Weiss?" Yang chuckled, nudging her side. "It's only us."

"Hmph, you two are always so late to school." the white-haired girl sniffed. "It's a wonder the pair of you ever make it to your classes on time."

"It's because with us, you never have to worry about speed." Ruby grinned, puffing out her chest proudly.

"If you say so." Weiss shrugged, taking her normal seat in the direct center of the classroom as Yang and Ruby once again flanked her. There was only one other person in the class at the moment (despite what Weiss had said, the trio were actually a little early) and they were buried behind a book so Weiss paid them no mind.

"Do you have fencing practice after school today?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I must keep my team in shape, after all." Weiss told her, beginning to file her nails.

"But that means you'll miss the football game." Yang pouted, wilting unhappily.

"Don't worry, Yang!" Ruby piped in, ready to cheer her sister up. "I'll be there. The cheer squad and I have a new routine to show off and everything!"

Instantly a grin popped onto the blonde's face and she ruffled her sister's hair. "That's my powerhouse little sis. Always jumping and flipping to cheer on me and my boys."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the two as the bell to signal class rang. The day was relatively uneventful. Four boys nearly had their fingers broken by Yang for attempting to touch either Weiss or Ruby and a few girls received scathing remarks from Weiss because of their mistreatment of her best friend. By the end of the day, the usual number of girls and boys were disgruntled at the presence of the three girls and kept their distance, waiting for tomorrow to try again.

Weiss walked down the hall, ignoring the dark looks sent in the direction of her and her friends as she explained why she was thinking of canceling fencing practice.

"I was just thinking that perhaps I could come watch the cheerleaders do their routine tonight." Weiss replied, turning slightly to look at Ruby. "I mean, fencer's need to be agile and light on their feet to move quickly against an opponent. Perhaps the cheerleaders could teach us a-oof!"

Weiss grunted as she slammed into someone. The other person's arm reached out and hooked around her waist instantly, catching Weiss and righting her before she could even register that she was falling. Weiss stared in shock as the person moved past her without a word. Turning, the flustered girl called, "Where do you think you're going? Get back here and apologize for bumping into me!"

"I see no reason why I should." the person replied, their voice too neutral to discern if they were male of female, though the long wave of hair down their back suggested feminine vanity. "I had the decency to be looking where I was going. You bumped into me." Weiss' cheeks reddened further as she grit her teeth together.

"Whatever." she muttered, turning back to Yang and Ruby, who were watching the brunette stride away. "Did you see that?" The fencer demanded, crossing her arms. "The nerve of that..."

"Totally hot chick who only ever speaks in class?" Yang breathed, both she and Ruby sporting bright blushes as they watched the swaying hips.

"That was a girl?" Weiss huffed. "Hmph. Such a lack of manners would be reminiscent of an animal."

"Oh, I hope she's an animal." Yang murmured as Ruby licked her lips and nodded.

Their white-haired friend rolled her eyes at them and asked, "What is _wrong_ with you two? That _girl_ just did me an injustice and you're fawning over her like fanboys do me."

"Weiss, she's Blake Belladonna!" Ruby exclaimed.

"The hottest, most mysterious lone wolf you'll ever have the honor to even _speak to._" Yang stressed. "She's practically as popular as you are!"

"I doubt that." Weiss sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning away to continue their walk to the lockers. "Either way, she was being rude."

"You _did_ run into her first, Weiss." Ruby pointed out, checking to be sure she had all of her books for the night. Weiss growled unhappily, but didn't say another word on the matter. Why should she worry herself about that... _girl_ anyway?

**...**

Blake strode along the halls, making her way out of the school and along the streets. Ignoring the happenings around her, the brunette turned onto a side road and stopped in front of a large bookstore. Stepping inside, she smiled at the familiar jingle of the bell to clue the owner of the store into her arrival. A brunette with her hair tied back with a blue bow and an equally as blue dress on came from deeper within the store and grinned when she spotted her favorite customer.

"Blake, you're here earlier than usual." she murmured, moving to hug the brunette warmly. "Was the book not to your liking."

"Sorry, Belle, but I was getting bored reading it. It is in the genre I like, it's just not for me I suppose."

"Would you like something more fantastical?" Belle inquired. "I just got one in about faraway places involving a prince and a few heroic battles."

Blake scoffed as she began perusing the shelves for something different to read. "You know I don't like fairytales, Belle."

"It was worth a try." the lighter brunette giggled, happily leaving the other girl to search the shelves while she went back to work. "Anything new happen at school today?"

"Nothing much." the darker brunette replied, pulling a book from the shelf and examining it before replacing it, realizing she'd already read it before. "Had a run-in with Her Highness the resident Ice Princess."

"Still not fond of Miss Schnee, huh?" Belle grimaced at the thought of the white-haired family.

"Her family nearly ruined you and Uncle Maurice." Blake responded, her voice going hard. "It's like Rot Schnee has no respect for true inventors that have to earn their living."

"I'm sure Papa would appreciate you sticking up for him." Belle chuckled, finishing up with the stacking. Moving to her desk, she began labeling the other new arrivals.

"What about your day?" Blake inquired, beginning to climb a ladder. "How did your lunch date go with Elissa?"

"Elsa." Belle corrected with an almost giddy giggle, making Blake pause and glance to the other girl. "Oh Blake, she's positively wonderful. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"She already has you blushing that way, I better meet her soon. I want to make sure that someone who's making my cousin so school-girlish is going to treat her right." Blake smirked as Belle blushed deeper.

"You hush." the lighter brunette mumbled.

Blake had just picked a new book off the shelves and brought it to the counter. Belle opened the notepad she used to keep track of the books Blake checked out. Crossing out _Catcher in the Rye_, she glanced to the new title and her lips quirked up, writing _Pride and Prejudice._

"Now remember to be careful on your way home." Belle warned her. "Those White Fang bullies are still lurking around and might take a hit at you."

"Thanks, Belle. I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow." With that, Blake slipped out the door and on her way home.

* * *

_********__****__Alright, I believe that got all or at least most exposition out of the way. For those of you who are probably worried, no this will not be a RWBY and Frozen crossover, it is strictly RWBY. I just enjoy Belle being Blake's cousin since Blake was loosely based off of Belle and I sometimes ship Belle and Elsa together, so I gave something for the pair to talk about. The two are not going to be showing that often in the rest of the fic, so you can rest easy._

_********__****__If you want Belle and Elsa to show up a tad more in the fic, drop me a review and I will make it happen, but remember that the main focus is on Blake and Weiss. Monochrome through and through. _

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _


End file.
